Spending Brotherly Time?
by I-heartDire
Summary: My first fan fiction idea revised. Warning: incest and yaoi. Three days, or two. Sasuke needs to convince his brother into a relationship, before he's busy again.
1. Chapter 1

First fanfiction idea revised. Plan tweaked a little but who cares. Incest and yaoi don't suit you? Please leave very, VERY kindly. Thank you!

I do not own Naruto; I just have weird fantasies over some of Kishimoto's characters.

* * *

One-Sasuke

Sasuke knocked his head on his brother's door. It was 1am and he just arrived home, drunk from their graduation party. He was left in front of the Uchiha siblings' front door and stumbled towards his brother's room. Well, he thought he was at Neji's again, being so foggy minded right now, and ready to have another round of forbidden intimacy with him. Sasuke groaned," Open the damn door idiot!" Yup, Sasuke was absolutely gay. It was his secret shared with only his other gay friends, not even his family knew about it. They would not approve of it for sure, especially his father.

" Hurry up and let me in...NOW!"

* * *

Two-Itachi

He heard his brother bang his door and slur out demands, waking him up from his restless sleep. Three hours ago, he sent Sasuke messages and even called him. He warned Sasuke to not over do it and down gallons of alcohol from Naruto's graduation party. Sasuke was already drunk by the time he called and was rambling about how stupid Sakura, Sasuke's fangirl, was. Itachi sighed and left the comfort of his warm and cozy bed.

Sasuke was being so inconsiderate to how worried he was that it vexed Itachi till he just wanted to quit being a responsible and loving brother.

Finally he reached the door and opened it with a creak.

* * *

Three-Sasuke

Stretching his arms forward, Sasuke fell clumsily on 'Neji'. 'Neji' stumbled backwards when they came into contact. Then he quickly dragged Sasuke on to his bed.

He heard some uttered words but ignored them. Instead, he lay down on 'Neji's bed, though not before pulling 'Neji' down with him. He heard a tiny intake of breath and smirked.

* * *

Four-Itachi

Once Sasuke fell on him with glazed eyes, Itachi immediately pulled Sasuke towards his bed before something ominous happens. Lets say Sasuke tripped and twisted his ankle so badly that he could not walk at all. Okay, maybe that was a bit too dramatic but it was just a precaution, right?

Itachi sighed with irritation at Sasuke's drunken state and scolded "Sasuke, how many times do I—"

Before Itachi had time to finish his question, Sasuke tugged him down and clamped his cold lips over Itachi's. Itachi's eyes widened like saucers when the bitter taste of beer and some other unidentified alcohol overwhelmed his taste buds. Instinctively, Itachi pushed Sasuke away and glared at him hard, till his eyeballs hurt.

"What's wrong? You scared to even kiss me…Neji?" Sasuke mocked, his smirk widened.

_Neji is in a relationship with my little brother?! That guy related to Hinata, my partner at work? You've got to be kidding me! _Itachi was horrified that Sasuke was gay. He knew he had to get to the end of this once Sasuke's mind was cleared the next day. For now, he would let Sasuke rest and rinse the unpleasant taste of alcohol out of his mouth. At least the drunken kiss did not deepen too far to become a horrible ordeal to behold.

"Sasuke, I will _not_ kiss you. So just go to sleep." Itachi ordered quietly in Sasuke's ear before striding out of the room soundlessly. He needed to get this awful alcoholic taste and Sasuke's saliva out of his mouth this instance. Leaving sasuke in his present clothing was a good idea, considering something unpleasant might happen between itachi and his drunk brother assuming _him_ as Neji.

He caught a glimpse of Sasuke snuggling into his cozy bed before closing his door quietly. Gurgling could be heard in the toilet before a creak from Sasuke's room could be heard.

_I hate to wake Sasuke up and ruin his dreams and drag him all the way across the hall to his room, so I'll just sleep in Sasuke's room tonight. _Itachi barely finished his thought before falling face down onto the cool surface of Sasuke's bed and sinking into comfortable darkness. Hanging out with Sasuke's new friends had changed Sasuke a lot. He had better do something about it, just like how a caring and loving brother would do.

* * *

Not good? Sorry. Still working on it though.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto. Short O' So Sorry.

* * *

Five-Sasuke

Sasuke groaned as a stream of sunlight shot through the gap in between the navy blue curtains, shining on his face. He rolled over and covered the crumpled pillow over his head.

He knew he was drunk the night before, came back late...wait, where was he? He propped himself up and took in his surroundings. This looks unfamiliar. In a flash, he leapt out of bed. In the process finding out he was still fully clothed. So he definitely was not at Neji's because they were always stark naked,;;;;;;; over at his place. But he vaguely remembered kissing Neji, or was he just imagining? He saw a clock that read 10:45 next to the bedside table and his brother's medical textbook beside it.

Then he realized he was at home and in Itachi's bedroom! He zoomed out of the room before he could think of any intimidating thoughts and sprinted to the kitchen where Itachi could usually be seen making breakfast. Well, by now he would be at work given that he would leave for work at 8:30am.

Sasuke mentally kicked himself for forgetting this and changed directions to his own room. He really needed a refreshing bath and clean clothes to change into.

Six-Itachi

Something heavy was thrown onto his hidden-under-the-blanket-sleeping-form and it jerked him awake. That thing gave a startled noise and sprang away.

"Hey! Who are you!" his brother's loud voice made him grimace.

Itachi poked his head out of the blanket and sat up slowly, brushing aside messy locks of dark hair from his face.

"Sasuke, relax. It's just me." He told his anxious brother.

Sasuke glared at him and demanded why the hell was Itachi in his room when he was supposed to be at work.

_Since I am planning to ask Sasuke about his confession yesterday, why don't I go over everything now? _He slid of the bed and stood up.

" Why don't you answer this first: Are you really in a relationship with that boy, Neji?"

Sasuke's narrowed eyes stretched widely as he gaped at Itachi.

"H-How did you know?"

Seven-Sasuke

After an hour of embarrassing conversing and heated arguments, a calm but displeased Itachi and his flushed brother, who's glare could almost drill holes into Itachi's head, came out for breakfast. He's got grounded for as long as Itachi's here. He was not allowed to leave the household without permission at all. (From his brother only as his parents were on a honeymoon and were expected to come back with a pregnant daughter one week later.)

Still. He felt kind of satisfied as Itachi informed him that he would be staying with Sasuke for a few days as his boss gave him three day off. Now he could spend his time with his secret love for three whole days! And yes, Sasuke loved the silky locks of Itachi's raven hair to his fair skin and fit body. Especially when those lips gave him a warm smile, he could literally melt that instant. However, he had been hiding that. Trying to observe his brother. Whether or not Itachi was interested in him _that_ _way_ too. All he knew was that Itachi was most likely gay too. Neji, well…he could just dump him for Itachi.

_I bet his sex can't beat Itachi's. Only if I can persuade Itachi to do it, that is._ Sasuke sighed heavily as he sat down to eat breakfast. Refusing to meet Itachi's eye.

Eight-Itachi

Itachi truly believed grounding Sasuke was for the best, though Sasuke did not need supervising. And Itachi would be in some trouble for the next three days.

* * *

(*w*) Hehe!


	3. Chapter 3

Just to make this clear, the Uchiha brothers ate breakfast (as you know with Sasuke imitating a sulking child, pretend glares and all) and changed already. The previous chapter is Day One. This chapter is Continued Day One.

Disclaimer: As if I would ever own Naruto?

* * *

Nine-Itachi

In his room, he could here Sasuke's thundering rock music tearing his eardrums apart. The whole neighborhood must be suffering from the horribly loud music, right?

It was not common for Itachi to be at home for the whole day, and now three. He thought they could spend some free time to have fun, but now that Sasuke's mad at him. These three days would not be enjoyable anymore. He would have to deal with sasuke's immature sulking 72 hours, or so he thought. Sasuke being gay was supposed to be fine, he guessed. But it was just his overprotective side that would not give Sasuke the freedom to hang out with homosexual teens his age. Would it be alright if he did let Sasuke venture further in his relationship?

He did not realize the sudden silence all around him. Until a knock pulled him out of his thoughts. Sasuke? Wasn't Sasuke enraged at Itachi because he was unable to meet his friends? Most likely _gay_ friends. He was still convinced he was right.

"Itachi? Can I come in?" he sounded calmer, almost passive.

"Sure?" Itachi opened his door.

Sasuke walked in and sat on the bed swiftly. He picked up the novel Itachi was reading and purposefully dropped at the back of the headboard since there was a gap in between the bed and wall.

"Hey!" Itachi squatted down to peer through the dark gap.

"If you are still angry at me and decided to fool around here, then please go away." he scolded while trying to fish out his book from the narrow gap.

Sasuke grinned and continued to admire his brother's slim figure.

* * *

Ten-Sasuke

Now was the time. Sasuke was better at expressing with his action than his words. He slid down the bed and wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it!" he cooed with his cutest baby voice.

Itachi sighed and twisted his head around.

"Sasuke, get off me and be helpful, for once. Get me a duster."

"No," Sasuke wound his long legs around Itachi's waist, "I want to have some fun, at least, while being grounded in this boring place."

"You're…not angry at me anymore?"

Sasuke kissed his brother's nose and whispered, "Not anymore."

He snuggled closer to Itachi's back. Itachi lost balance and fell back. Sasuke was that heavy, you know?

Nimbly, Sasuke hopped away as Itachi stood up.

"So what do you want to do?" Itachi inquired.

Sasuke sat cross-legged on Itachi's bed and patted the empty space beside him. The first thing to break the brotherly bond was to intrude in Itachi's private life. Well, that was as far as he got for his plan.

"I want to tell you about my friends."

Itachi watched him with suspicion.

"No amount of persuasion will change my mind, you know."

Sasuke pouted, "Yeah, I know. But can't I just tell you something interesting?"

Itachi nodded, his face softening a bit.

"Um…you know that blond guy you see me hanging out with? Deidara is his brother. The one you're friends with. He likes me, I think. The way he kept touching my shoulder when we were walking to the Uzumaki household for Naruto and my project work totally proves it."

Sasuke watched with some sort of satisfaction as Itachi's brows knit together. He hoped Itachi was jealous. Though Itachi tried to hind the fact that he was attracted to Deidara, Sasuke saw right through him when Naruto and Deidara came over to their home. (Naruto and Sasuke's project was still not done.)

"Itachi? You think he has a crush in me?"

"No! I mean…that is not possible..."

"Why? Deidara seems gay enough. With long blond hair and make-up. You know, all those stuff." Sasuke feigned innocence.

* * *

Eleven-Itachi

Deidara interested in Sasuke? Itachi had a crush on Deidara the first time he laid eyes on him. He knew he was gay already at that time. He did not get hooked up with anyone, though. Just work, work, work. Now Sasori went out with Deidara. He sighed.

Sasuke's smile widened. He whispered lowly, " You like Deidara do you?"

Itachi's cheeks was painted pink. He stared down. He felt Sasuke's arms around his neck as Sasuke scooted closer.

"I'll tell you something else interesting. I like you like that also."

The tip of Sasuke's lips touched Itachi's. A small peck and Sasuke backed up. He peered into Itachi's wide onyx eyes, earnestly, "I love you like that," and stood up to leave.

* * *

Twelve-Sasuke

His fluttering heart was beating harder and faster when Itachi caught his hand before he could leave. He was twirled around to face a bewildered Itachi, about to ask a question. Sasuke just smirked and strode away, keeping his cool. Hm…Maybe he could do something more at night?

* * *

Time for Itachi to realise his brother's intentions. I really hope he agrees with Sasuke. *sigh*


	4. Chapter 4

Second continued chapter for Day One. I don't exacly have a plot, okay? I just write about ANYTHING that comes to my mind. Besides, some of you may not like my style of Sasuke as seme. *Sigh* Nothing interesting here, I guess. Just me trying to get rid of Day One and move on to Day Two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Thirteen-Sasuke

Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom. He dared himself to barge into his brother's room with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Crazy? Yep, he definitely was.

He stuck his head inside the bathroom and stared into his reflection. His hair was still dripping wet. Oh well. He turned to his brother's room.

He peeked through the door's gap and saw Itachi scribbling in his notebook while burrowing his head inside a thick book. Who knew he still had to work when given the days off?

"Itachi, can I come in?" He pushed his head through the gap.

The scratching of pen on paper stopped and Itachi reluctantly raised his head.

"Sasuke? You didn't dry your hair, did you? I told you it's no good and you're making the floor wet! You're going to clean this puddle up, Sasuke." Itachi crossed his arm.

Sasuke pushed the door wide open, showing off his sexy figure, long legs and nicely defined abs but not at all too bulky. You get the picture, right? Itachi lowered his head and scolded, "Sasuke, wear your clothes. You'll catch a cold."

Sasuke could see a light blush spreading across Itachi's cheeks and smirked.

"It's summer, my dear brother." Sasuke seemed to teleport next to Itachi. He yawned and pulled Itachi out of his seat.

"Come on, nii-san. I'm tired. Do your work tomorrow." Sasuke whined and guided Itachi to his bed. Sasuke snuggled closer to Itachi, but he edged away.

"Sasuke, could you please just leave. At least come back with some clothes on." Itachi told him while frowning at his lap.

"What's wrong Itachi? Apart from being partially naked, that is."

Itachi looked up, frown deepening. He crossed his arms and huffed, "You are more than partially naked. And please let me work alone."

"No!" Sasuke tucked his head under Itachi's chin. He leaned onto Itachi and closed his eyes.

* * *

Fourteen-Itachi

The smell of lemon radiated off sasuke's hair. New shampoo, and he liked it too. Itachi sighed and carefully tucked his stubborn brother under the blanket. He stood up to continue his work. Sasuke still held him back.

"Goodnight, Sasuke. I have to give this report to my boss _tomorrow_." He shook his hand free and walked towards Sasuke's room.

Dark, no lights switched on. Itachi flicked the light switch and went to Sasuke's closet. He took out pajamas and left quickly.

In his room, Sasuke was sitting up while drying his hair with the towel. So now he was _fully_ naked. Itachi threw the clothes at Sasuke, "Wear these right now. My work's almost done so don't bother me."

Thankfully, Sasuke obliged without sound and Itachi went back to his writing frenzy.

For that half an hour, Sasuke kept shifting about. When Itachi's done, he stretched before entering the bathroom, changing and brushing his teeth quick as possible. Finally he sank into his bed for a good night's sleep.

* * *

Fifteen-Sasuke

"Oof! Watch where you place you bum!" Joking, not mad at all.

A half-asleep Itachi opened his eyes wider, "Sorry Sasuke…get off my bed. I want to sleep…"

Itachi pushed Sasuke to the side and closed his heavy eyelids. Sasuke was very happy Itachi did not send him out of his room and cuddled into Itachi's chest. He stared at Itachi's serene expression and kissed him softly. Then bit Itachi's lip as hard as possible. Itachi was so stupid to not understand Sasuke's feelings towards him. Sasuke groaned with annoyance. Would he ever be able to show Itachi his deep affection towards him?

* * *

Here is my brief plan. Next chapter, Itachi is going to realise Sasuke's intention and possibly freak out? I dunno.


	5. Chapter 5

Yaaay! I FINALLY got the inspiration to do this thing! Day Two-Part One coming up!

I do not own Naruto(you guys know right!? I. Am. Not. Repeating. This. Ever Again.).

Warning: Oh My! Rating may go up! Well, everything's too intense nowadays...

* * *

Sixteen-Itachi

His alarm clock rang off. Hand searching for it. He stretched his arm to the right side, where his bedside table was. He reached nothingness and inched closer, wondering if he would need to crack his eyes open. No. The ringing stopped that very second. He sighed and burrowed deeper into the cozy blanket.

" Oi. Sleepy head."

That's right, Sasuke slept in his bed last night too. He felt the tingling of Sasuke's breath on his nose and groggily opened his eyelids.

Sasuke's eyes were huge and dark, hovering above him. Mouth lifting up, just a little. So close to his own.

Itachi smiled sleepily, "Hey Sasuke...You wanna get breakfast?"

He felt elbows jabbing into his chest. The sudden deadweight on him made him uncomfortable. He forced himself out of his dreamland daze. Sasuke was on top of him, staring at him.

Then he felt strange. Sasuke seemed to hold a gaze, a smile of some sort, to tell him something.

Seventeen-Sasuke

He played his slender fingers across Itachi's shirt. Itachi pushed his finger away and sat up.

" Sasuke-"

"Hmm?" He purred, cutting his brother off and he leaned closer. Too close.

He became more daring and flicked his tongue across Itachi's nose. He pulled a cheeky innocent face.

Itachi gasped and pulled back, frowning hard.

Eighteen-Itachi

He wiped his nose dry with the back of his hand. Sasuke was definitely acting weirdly. Why the heck?

" Sasuke, why are you acting so strangely." his worried thoughts exactly. Had Sasuke turned into a puppy, licking his nose? Well, he sure resembled it.

Sasuke laid his head on Itachi's lap and made himself comfortable. His head pressed hard on Itachi's groin not-too-accidentally and felt the round hardness.

" Sasuke! Get of me!" Itachi attempted to slide to the side of the bed. Sasuke flipped sideways, his head dragging across with Itachi's movements.

Itachi bit his lips to refrain any sounds from escaping. The bulge was still not evident in his baggy pajama pants. Good.

He did not know why Sasuke was trying to get him an erection, on purpose or not. All he knew was to get out of bed and away from Sasuke this instance. Was this revenge from Sasuke when Itachi decided to intervene with Sasuke's much-too-young love life?

* * *

Nineteen-Sasuke

He wanted to suck on Itachi's soft lips. A peck was fine too. Or a warm hug. Ohh, that beauty of a brother. Messy locks added to his cuteness. Err...maybe now? His brother was already erect, though it needed more encouragement. Let his actions do the talking. That was his motto.

He sat up abruptly and hugged his waist, head against Itachi's chest.

" I love it when you hug me back."

Sasuke sighed.

His right arm slid under Itachi's nightshirt and tweaked the nub a little too harshly. He heard a sharp intake of breath and smirked.

* * *

OK, sorry if this is a bore. Next chapter will be updated later on. Toodles!


	6. Chapter 6

This is TOTAL trash. I'm just finishing it up cause I'm such a slacker. Quit reading if this doesn't make sense. It should end in a stupid, disappointing way, so STOP READING if you hate it. Part Two-Day Two

* * *

Twenty-Itachi

This was so wrong. Itachi knew that. He had to stop this…but why can't he? Push him away. Easy as pie. But that intense gaze Sasuke gave him.

Somehow, he felt the same desire those dark orbs glowed with. He knew it, or realized. Somewhere in his heart, he knew their connection as brothers was different. At least just slightly.

Maybe because he was too busy at work and totally ignored this. Or simply did not want to understand why Sasuke had watched him so carefully in this weird way. Why he, oddly, liked the attention Sasuke gave him every now and then. Could be because Deidara decided to dump him for someone else, and now nobody paid him any attention. In ways of love. But Sasuke did, as wrongly as it sounded.

Still, it needed to be stopped. He held Sasuke's right arm, staring at it. Then at its owner.

"I guess you know…I have no interest in women. Okay, I'll admit that. I'll leave you alone to do whatever you like. Neji, right? You can go out with him, I swear I will never bother you again." He ruffled Sasuke's hair, smiling apologetically.

Sasuke did not expect this. Didn't want to. He should state the fact that he _wanted_ his own brother, more clearly. No one else, not even Neji.

" I don't want Neji anymore. I want you."

Itachi shook his head.

"I do appreciate your care. I feel upset these past weeks…because of something. But you should stop this." He looked Sasuke in the eye, dead serious. Warning. Threatening, even.

"Or what?" he dared.

Itachi sighed, " Don't know. I'll never return your feelings, I guess." Itachi shrugged his shoulders.

" Still, I think we have a chance. Don't tell anybody. That's all it takes."

He used Itachi's shoulder as a support to straighten himself up. He placed his lips against dry ones. Licked. Moistened.

" Just try, don't worry."

Itachi did his best to move away. Sasuke had his strong grip on his shoulders. He remembered being the stronger one among them…until now. He clamped his mouth shut.

Sasuke's thumb poked into his teeth, pressed down hard. His tongue invaded his mouth. Sucked on his lips and swished around. Deidara, maybe he did miss him too much. He should forget about that blond, but Sasuke reminded him so much of Deidara. Not appearance, that was for sure. Maybe this was all right?

* * *

Sasuke-Twenty-one

Sasuke felt the warmth of his brother's tongue gliding across his, slowly, hesitantly. He wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and pulled him lower, to his own height. Closer, till they could hear each other's heartbeat. It felt like hours before they finally parted and Sasuke opened his unconsciously closed eyes.

Well, to Itachi, it was only a few seconds, perhaps.

" Maybe we could try? Please."

Itachi lowered his head, shameful somehow, for doing this. Even if it was just for a short while.

He was startled by Sasuke, suddenly hugging the life out of him. Loosing his balance, he fell down. Sasuke's arms squeezed his ribcage so tightly he found it difficult to breath.

"I'm so happy you agreed!"

"I agreed to nothin—"

Sasuke licked his ear.

Yuck.

Get off me.

He thought.

" Sasuke! This is…"

That damn blush.

He should not have looked.

But he did.

Sasuke's half-naked body mesmerized him.

It wasn't even fully naked.

That smirk.

It's the end of the world.

* * *

I guess this is The End. Or not. Don't know. Still figuring it out. CheersT.T


End file.
